This man i call brother This man i cal husband
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: Oh god she was getting some major payback. I just knew it oh man I should have known.


I own nothing but Ryce and what you do not recognize. I wrote this just for fun it is going to be a collection of one shots. If any one has anything they want to add please pm me. I am open to ideas. I hope you enjoy.

Ryce

It was the night before my last night working this club. I was going to miss it when they finally got out of here. We have been here almost two weeks. That is a long time in our line of work. So to help support the boys and me I got a job here at Maggie's. Serving people there beer and the occasionally singing if it ever came up. And for some unknown reason it has come up every day now. You see I have a sinking suspicion it Sam and Dean doing it. But I can't get Maggie to tell me yes or no. It is really frustrating the need to kill those boys is really strong.

Dean

She has no idea what me and Sam have been up to. I had to send a silent thanks to Maggie for that. I watched her scramble to get ready for work. I had managed to get her ring away from her and planned on giving it to her after she the song she was going to sing. She had her long sleeve under shirt and a t-shirt that said Maggie's in italics. She had on her baggy cargo pants that clung to her hips like a second skin. _God she looked hot tonight! _I watched her go to the bathroom to do her makeup and hair. As Sam came into the room he asked if everything was ready for tonight. I nodded she was going to kill them but she would be over it in a week I hope.

At Maggie's

Sam and I walked into the bar about an hour after Ryce got here. But there was something different about tonight. I heard a groan coming from Sam. "What is it Sam what's wrong?" He pointed at the karaoke machine. Looks like our plan is on hold till tomorrow.

Sam

Oh god she was getting some major payback. I just knew it oh man I should have know. She had caught me singing that song and had picked on me so bad. Some how she knew what Dean and me were doing. And now she was getting me back!

Ryce

I saw them walk in and the look on Sam face was priceless. It was a look of pure horror. Oh this was going to be good. It was going to get a whole hell of a lot better. If her and Maggie won the bet that they had made with the bars patrons. Oh sure I felt a little guilty I did promise him I wouldn't tell. And I'm not, not really. Sammy just had to learn not to mess with me. Pay back can be such a bitch!

Dean

Music was flowing through the place people were happy and dancing. My eyes followed her as she weaved in and out of the crowd. She stopped for a second to talk to Sam who was shaking his head. His long hair moving with force. Huh wonder what that conversation was about?

Sam

"Nu uh I am not doing it!" I said shaking my head. I saw her smile slowly and evilly. "Oh yes you are Sam. It's ether that or you tell me who has been making me sing all week." I wouldn't tell she knew I wouldn't so there was no other option. He was going to sing karaoke with her. Damn Dean was going to have a field day with this.

"Ok folks we are going to do something a little deferent tonight. We will have a little karaoke for Ryce since her last day is tomorrow." I heard Maggie speak into the microphone.

Maggie

There were groans coming from the crowd. Nobody was happy that Ryce was leaving tomorrow. They had grown to love her. Not a surprise she was a good person. Hell even I had grown to love that girl and those boys that come with her into the bar every night.

They were good people and I was going to miss the Winchesters. Ryce had said that it was surprising they had stayed this long. "All right everyone give it up for Sam and Ryce!" That boy did not look happy wonder what she had to do to get him up here. "They will be singing kiss me through the phone."

Ryce

"All right Sammy here we go." I said smiling at him.

_Baby you know that I miss you_

_I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl_

_And that's the issue_

_Girl you know I miss you_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_I'll see you later on.._

_Kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you when I get home_

I so wanted to laugh at the look of horror on Dean's face. And wondered if it was cause his brother up here singing. Pretty good might I add or the fact that his little brother knew all the words to this song.

Sam

_Baby, I know that you like me_

_You my future wifey_

_SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie_

_I could be your clyde_

_You could be my wife_

_Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah_

_All that, everyday I need ya_

_And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper_

_I miss ya, I miss ya_

_I really wanna kiss you but I can't_

Oh god I am going to die. But I had to admit this was kinda fun.

Ryce and Sam

_Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two_

_(678) 999-8212_

Ryce

_Baby you know that I miss you_

_I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl_

_And that's the issue_

_Girl you know I miss you_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you later on.._

_Kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you when I get home_

How I am even able to sing is beyond me. I just want to laugh so hard at Dean's growing look of horror. Looks like I am going have to make up for this one day. To him and Sam. Well maybe not Sam he looked like he was having fun right now.

Sam

_Baby, I been thinking lately_

_So much about you_

_Everything about you, I like it, I love it_

_Kissing you in public_

_Thinking nothing of it_

_Roses by the dozen_

_Talking on the phone_

_Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely_

_I love your complexion_

_I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya_

_I really wanna kiss you but I can't_

Yeah she is going to get some pay back for this. Cause Dean is now pretty much on the floor laughing his ass off.

Ryce and Sam

_Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two_

_(678) 999-8212_

Ryce

_Baby you know that I miss you_

_I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl_

_And that's the issue_

_Girl you know I miss you_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you later on.._

_Kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you when I get home_

Woops looks like I spoke to soon. Dean's now laughing so hard I can see the tears in his eye's. But one good thing at least I get to hear dean laugh again hasn't done much of that in a while.

_Sam_

_She call my phone like_

_(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)_

_We on the phone like_

_(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)_

_We taking pics like_

_(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)_

_She dial my number like_

_(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)_

Yeah its real good to see dean laugh. To bad its at me_._

Ryce

_Baby you know that I miss you_

_I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl_

_And that's the issue_

_Girl you know I miss you_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you later on.._

_Kiss me thru the phone_

_(kiss me thru the phone)_

_See you when I get home_

Maggie

"Come on every one around of applause please they were very good!" I had to laugh when Sam picked Ryce up and threw her over his shoulder. So did every one else.

Dean

I saw him throw her over his shoulder and dumped her in my lap. Said wife was laughing hysterically. "Well I am glad some one finds this funny." I heard Sam grumble. "Well Sammy I didn't know you like this song I mean I know your tastes are questionable but.." "Shut up Dean!"

Ryce

All right that was enough so I slapped dean on the chest. "Leave him alone Dean, Sammy did very good up there. And I don't see you going up there anytime soon." "Your right and I wont so you can forget about it." Damn well there goes any plans I might have had. I just couldn't help it I pouted. As I walked away I heard Sam and Dean laughing. Dean was still laughing about Sam when we went to bed that night. My last thoughts before I went to sleep was of poor Sammy. And of were the hell my ring went to.

The next night

It was my last night here and I was a little more than sad. It was times like these that make living on the road hard. You were always leaving some one behind. But at least they had each other.

Dean

Tonight would be the night. I felt a little bad she had been really upset about loosing that ring. I had never gotten her a wedding ring. But she told me that ring was better than any gold band. It was something special. So he wanted to make it even more. Considering she got the ring after he died and went to hell. Not exactly a happy occasion. I watched her as she stepped up onto the stage. And Saw her face soften as Maggie told her what song she would be singing.

Ryce

Oh Dean your such the sweetest asshole on earth. God how I love that man. Well this one is for you baby.

_So close no matter how far_

_couldn't be much more from the heart_

_forever trusting who we are_

_and nothing else matters_

No truer words were spoken.

_never opened myself this way_

_life is ours, we live it our way_

_all these words I don't just say_

_and nothing else matters_

I couldn't help every time I hear this song there is a pull between us. Always making us come together.

_trust I seek and I find in you_

_every day for us something new_

_open mind for a different view_

_and nothing else matters_

So I walked over to were he was sitting never taking my eye's of him.

_never cared for what they do_

_never cared for what they know_

_but I know_

Pouring my heart into the song. Hoping he would get the message.

_so close no matter how far_

_couldn't be much more from the heart_

_forever trusting who we are_

He got it all right. When I was close enough to touch him he pulled out my ring that I thought I had lost and slipped it on my finger. Oh god I could cry right now.

_and nothing else matters_

_never cared for what they do_

_never cared for what they know_

_but I know_

_never opened myself this way_

_life is ours, we live it our way_

_all these words I don't just say_

_and nothing else matters_

_trust I seek and I find in you_

_every day for us something new_

_open mind for a different view_

_and nothing else matters_

_never cared for what they say_

_never cared for games they play_

_never cared for what they do_

_never cared for what they know_

_and I know_

_so close no matter how far_

_couldn't be much more from the heart_

_forever trusting who we are_

_no nothing else matters_

I finished the son in his arms an kissed him passionately he always seems to make me happy. What would I do with out this man this man that I call husband.


End file.
